kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamoi
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance *Kamoi wears what appears to be a one-piece swimsuit-esque garment which is exposed on the sides. She has white hair secured by a blue headband and large breasts. She wears what appears to be blue sports tape worn as her stockings, and wears boots with fur, which references her origins from Hokkaido. She is seen carrying a crate and her rigging, along with her guns. **When remodeled into a seaplane tender, she ditches her sports tape stockings and boots and replaces them with actual kneehigh stockings and boots with rudders acting as the heel. Her guns are upgraded and she now carries them on her left hand. **After her second remodel, her outfit is the same as her first remodel, with the addition of a massive crate on her rigging and a barrel on her armament. Personality *Kamoi is kind, caring and friendly to other ships. A first for the kanmusu, Kamoi speaks the Ainu dialect, a language spoken by the Ainu people in Hokkaido, in addition to speaking normal Japanese, reflecting the origins of her name; all other ships that spoke a Japanese dialect usually spoke either the Hiroshima, Kansai or Tokyo dialects. Notes *Once remodeled to Kai Bo (Tentative translation), Kamoi cannot convert back to a Seaplane Tender, and thus loses the ability to act as a seaplane tender for expeditions or branching rules. **This is similar to Chitose and Chiyoda's third remodel. *In her second remodel form as Kai Bo, she can equip Large Flying Boat as historically she would have become a Flying Boat Tender. In this form she can also equip amphibious landing crafts like Hayasui Kai, though unlike the latter ship Kamoi cannot equip torpedo bombers. *Can equip Medium Caliber Main Guns in her second remodel form. *Kamoi is required as the flagship for building Saratoga through Large Ship Construction. Trivia *Named after Cape Kamui in Hokkaido, Japan. *Launched in 1922, Kamoi was one of the few Imperial Japanese Ships constructed in foreign shipyards, having been built by the New York Shipbuilding Corporation in Camden, New Jersey, which had produced ships such as the USS Saratoga (CV-3). This is referenced ingame by Saratoga needing Kamoi to be built via LSC. *Converted to a seaplane tender from late 1932-33. Though after suffering damage from USS Bowfin in 1944 she was turned back to an oiler again. *She was heavily damaged by bombers in Hong Kong in January 1945, and then sunk while being repaired in April. She was raised and scrapped in 1947. *Before WWII, Kamoi (as a seaplane tender) was assigned to help in the search and rescue operations of Amelia Earhart on July 3, 1937 along with other ships such as the aircraft carrier USS Lexington (CV-2), battleship USS Colorado (BB-45), Lake-class cutter USCGC Itasca and the Japanese oceanographic survey vessel Koshu. However, the order was cancelled due to a lack of information before Kamoi could start searching. Category:Single ship in Class Category:World War II Survivors Category:Auxiliary Ship